Love's Twisted Turns
by kyothecat
Summary: Dark is with a new tamer. What happens when he falls in love with his tamer's sister? Will she love him back? Or will a rival come along to steal her from Dark? But will she love either of them!
1. Chapter 1

"That was too easy," Dark sighed as he flew over the rooftops after another successful theft at the Brandenburg Museum. He had been feeling depressed lately but was keeping it to himself.

"You sound disappointed that it was too easy," Dark's tamer, Rio, said into Dark's thoughts.

"I am. It was too easy and it only took 15 minutes. I'm not ready to transform back to you just yet," Dark admitted.

"Oh...I understand." Rio paused a moment lost in thought. "Well," Rio said emerging from his thoughts. "Why don't you do what you want for a while and I'll keep to myself," Rio offered. Rio felt bad for Dark. Dark never got the chance to be out much except for his appearances, which over the last few months, have been few and far between. It didn't help either that with Rio, now the successor of Dark after Daisuke, Dark had maintained a distance with him. Rio knew how close Daisuke and Dark had been, but he never thought that once he became Dark's tamer that Dark would be so indifferent with him. Rio wasn't expecting the same relationship Dark and Daisuke had, but he had expected more than what he and Dark now had. At first Rio was hurt but over time he got used to it and accepted the relationship which had become like a mutual business agreement.

"Really?" Dark asked, his face lighting up. "You won't mind?"

"No," Rio answered smiling to himself. Dark actually sounded excited. "You don't get out much to stretch your legs. Take as long as you like."

"Are you sure you want to give me that much freedom?" Dark asked with a mischievous smile forming. "I might take advantage of it."

"I trust you," Rio said ignoring the mischievous tone. _Maybe this is a chance to develop a better relationship with each other_, thought Rio_. To allow Dark more freedom and not let my conservative side hold him back from his "questionable ways"_.

It was Rio's conservative nature that had also contributed to their distance. Rio knew that if they were to coexist there would have to be some kind of compromise and he knew that he hadn't been very fair with Dark. He had been so critical of Dark, especially Dark's flirtatious side and his love of stealing. Rio only took part because he had to. Stealing came naturally to Rio and he was good at it, but it wasn't in his heart as it was in Dark's. _Dark needs to be himself and I don't think I've really allowed him the chance_, Rio thought. _Yes, this is a good thing_, Rio finally concluded to himself.

Dark smiled and landed on the rooftop of a building near Rio's home. He stood there and stretched thinking about what he would do with this opportunity_. I almost don't know what to do with myself_, Dark laughed to himself. He looked around breathing in the night air and enjoying the feel of the cool breeze blowing through his hair. Having finally decided on what he was going to do with his evening he stopped suddenly from taking off. He noticed that someone down on the sidewalk was watching him. He looked carefully and noticed that Rio's sister, Aomi, had been watching him. When Aomi saw Dark look her way she waved. Dark didn't wave back. He stood there and just stared at her. The way she stood there reminded him of a beautiful silent spirit coming to steal the souls and hearts of men while they slept. _Now that was a really corny thought_, Dark thought to himself. But he couldn't stop watching her. _It's just Aomi_, he thought. _Why am I looking at her like I'm seeing her for the first time. She's always been around but I've never noticed her like this before_. He suddenly remembered Rio and tensed waiting for a scolding about from him about having such thoughts about his sister. But no verbal abuse came from Rio. Dark relaxed a little. Just as he relaxed he noticed Aomi turn away to leave. He watched her walk away. Then a sly smile spread across his face as he leapt up into the air and flew towards her.

Aomi was bored waiting for Rio and Dark to return, so she decided to take a walk. She was a little surprised to see Dark a couple blocks away from their house. She wasn't expecting Dark and Rio to return so soon. When she spotted Dark, she stayed watching him until he noticed her. While she watched, she thought back to a time when she had been in love with Dark. It had been a silly crush she finally told herself based more on the mystery of Dark than on the actual person that Dark is. So as she matured she became more realistic about her crush and eventually the feelings faded away. When Dark didn't wave back she figured he was about to transform back to Rio and she knew that Rio would want some coffee when he came home. So she turned around and made her way back home to get some coffee ready for Rio.

As she walked she heard the rustle of wings behind her. She felt a rush of air and the brush of wings on her face. Her hair had been blown into her face. She stopped to brush the it out of her eyes and, expecting to see Rio, saw Dark instead, standing in front of her. There was something different about him. There was a gleam in his eye that hadn't been there for a long time. And he was actually smiling. She hadn't seen him smile like that in a long time. It was that smile, she remembered, that smile that had first attracted her to him. He looked like he was up to no good and she had a feeling it was going to involve her somehow. Part of her wanted to know what he had up his sleeve but the older more mature her didn't care to find out.

"Going home?" Dark asked walking towards Aomi, casually putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I was heading back to get some coffee ready for Rio," she answered watching him warily. It had been so long since she had seen him up close like this. Seeing him there, some of her old feelings for him started to stir within her. Feelings she thought had died a long time ago.

"I wouldn't worry about that tonight," Dark said stopping in front of Aomi. "Rio gave me the night to do what I wanted. Why don't we do something together?" He asked smoothly. He was sure she wouldn't refuse the invitation.

Dark was so close that it made Aomi nervous. She took a step back. Then her nervousness went away and was replaced by a slight annoyance. He sounded so sure that she would go along with him. _He's so conceited_, she thought. _He actually thinks I'm just going to go along with him_.

"No thank you," Aomi answered proud of herself for refusing. "I'm surprised Rio's letting you stay out so long," she added suspiciously. She knew Dark had the ability to take over if he wanted. And it wasn't like Rio to let Dark run around free. Rio usually transformed immediately after a theft.

"You don't believe me?" Dark asked sounding hurt but not looking like it at all.

"I believe you. It's just doesn't sound like something Rio would do," Aomi answered. The longer she stood there she knew that her steadfast refusal to go along with Dark would eventually give in.

"I know," Dark said letting that sly smile of his emerge. "I have to take advantage of it while I can." As he said this he took a step closer to Aomi and slipped an arm around her waist.

Aomi was shocked. She hadn't expected this. "What are you..." but she was stopped by Dark with his hand over her mouth. She froze as he looked her in the eye.

"Let's just skip the ten refusals and excuses you would have given me before you'd eventually give in and come along with me," he said quietly before removing his hand from her mouth. His hand slowly slid down her neck to rest on her shoulder. The feel of his touch sent her heart racing. All those old feelings she thought had died sprang back to life with full force. It was beyond her control.

Aomi's silence was enough consent for Dark. He leapt into the air with Aomi in his arms and flew off over the rooftops into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Aomi not realizing, or just not caring, that the only thing keeping her from falling was Dark, started to struggle in Dark's arms.

"Dark! Put me down!" Aomi yelled frustrated.

"Aomi, just relax..." Dark started to say before he was startled by a voice within.

"Dark! What are you doing with Aomi?" It was Rio who had been awakened by Aomi's yelling.

Rio's intrusion startled Dark and with Aomi's struggling he almost lost his grip on her. Aomi, feeling Dark lose his grip grabbed onto his shoulders for dear life.

"Sorry about that," Dark said in her ear. She was going to yell something else at Dark but she heard him continue talking, but not to her.

"Rio, settle down. We're just going to have some fun together," Dark soothed.

"Dark, take her home!" Rio continued to yell in frustration. He tried to transform back but it was useless. Dark had control of the situation and he was not going to give it up.

"Rio, you gave me the night to do what I wanted..." Dark continued but was interrupted by Rio.

"But not with my sister!" Rio barked getting even more frustrated.

Aomi, only able to hear one side of the conversation, knew Rio wasn't happy about Dark being with her. She hadn't been happy about being taken against her will, well, not exactly against, just not ready to go just yet, but a rebellious side of her started to get worked up. _Who does he think he is, telling people what they can or cannot do,_ she thought. _That's just like Rio, always trying to control Dark._

"Rio, I promise I won't do anything "inappropriate"," Dark said stressing the last word with a mischievous smile and winking at Aomi. Aomi could tell he was purposely trying to rile Rio up and she smiled.

"No, Dark! I absolutely forbid it!" Rio yelled still trying desperately to transform back into his body.

"You forbid...oh poor Aomi...I don't understand how you can stand having such an overbearing, bossy, overprotective brother," Dark said shaking his head.

Aomi decided to play along. "I don't know how I put up with him," she answered back lowering her head and wiping a fake tear from her eye. "Oh Dark! Save me from him! I'll never find a husband with Rio around!" Aomi cried putting her arms around Dark's neck. _Oh how I wish I could see Rio's face,_ she thought.

"Aomi! Dark! Stop it! Both of you!" Rio shouted.

"Sorry, Rio. What did you say? It's hard to hear you, Aomi has my complete attention that there's none left for you," Dark continued to provoke Rio. Dark looked into Aomi's eyes causing her heart to leap and a small, shy smile spread on her face. She tore her eyes away from Dark's feeling suddenly nervous.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Aomi asked trying to ease her nerves. She looked out at the night sky. It was a beautiful night and from this far up the stars were incredibly bright. And flying through the sky with Dark was an exhilarating experience. She was glad that Dark had _convinced_ to come along.

"Whatever you want," Dark answered smoothly.

"No, I think we should do what you want. You haven't been out for awhile." Aomi said looking back at Dark. She watched as a smile spread across his face as he stared off into the distance thinking.

"Well, you're old enough to drink, right?" Dark asked.

"Yeah, why?" Aomi said wondering what he was thinking of.

"Well, I still look like I'm seventeen even though I'm almost a hundred, so I don't think anyone will sell me alcohol, so you'll have to buy me a drink." Dark said looking down at Aomi.

"Wait a minute, shouldn't you be doing the buying?" Aomi asked in mock indignation. "You are the one who asked me out!"

"You're right, I know," Dark admitted laughing. "But I'll pay you back. Besides, Rio went out without any cash on him."

"Don't worry about it, I was just teasing," Aomi said smiling. "This will be my treat for your first night out in ages." Aomi then paused to think of someplace where the two of them could go to get drinks.

"So, how about this bar my friends and I go to sometimes," Aomi suggested after thinking for a minute.

"Does it have a pool table?" Dark asked.

"Yep."

"Alright then, show me where it is."


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later Dark landed gently with Aomi in his arms on the steps leading to the front door of Aomi and Rio's home. Aomi had such a good time with Dark she didn't want the evening to end. But it had to. Aomi had to go to work in the morning, or actually, had to go to work in a couple of hours. She was going to ask when she could see him again, but Dark beat her to it.

"If I can convince Rio to let me have another night to myself, do you want to do something together again?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Aomi answered smiling. "But lets give it a couple of days. I don't do so well without enough sleep. I'm going to need a couple of days to recover from tonight."

"You're getting old," Dark said teasing her as he gently swept back Aomi's hair from her eyes.

"Gee, thanks," Aomi said not seeing the gesture but definitely feeling it. It had caused a tingling sensation down her neck and it sent her heart racing. She stepped back away from Dark but couldn't go much farther before she backed into the front door. Dark took a step towards Aomi almost pinning her against the door.

"Well, good night, then," Aomi said reaching for the door knob, "I'll see you later..." but Aomi didn't get to finish her sentence. Dark had stopped her with a kiss. Aomi pulled away and stared at Dark. She was afraid he would try to kiss her and she had wanted to get inside before he tried. He didn't seem offended that she had suddenly pulled away. He actually looked amused.

"What was that for?" She asked in surprise.

"Just saying good night," Dark answered simply. Dark leaned in for another just as Aomi asked, "Are you trying to make me fall in love with you?"

"Maybe," Dark whispered looking straight in her eyes still trying to lean in for another kiss. "I wouldn't be me if I didn't try," he added.

Aomi, ready to indulge herself in a second kiss, backed away from Dark after that last comment. She could see a mischievous gleam in Dark's eyes.

"So are you saying you would just go around making girls fall in love you, no matter who they were?" She was annoyed at herself for thinking that he could be serious about her.

"Yeah, of course," Dark replied smiling wickedly at Aomi trying to kiss her again. Aomi stopped him by placing her palm on his forehead.

"So basically I'm supposed to fall victim to your charms and fall madly in love with you?" She asked getting a little irritated with his ego.

"Yes," he answered not even sounding like he was ashamed.

"You're impossible, you think every girl is just going to fall all over you and let you take advantage of them," Aomi replied exasperated. This guy is too much, she thought to herself.

"Well, I'm hoping they will take advantage of me," Dark said with a straight face. What a pervert, Aomi thought as she sighed and rolled her eyes at Dark.

"Now stop acting offended and give me one last kiss good night," Dark said pulling Aomi closer.

"No, and I'm not acting offended," Aomi added pushing Dark away.

"I can't help it if you ended up being the first girl I saw to make fall in love in love with me," Dark said pulling her back towards him.

"Oh and you're so sure me or any girl will fall in love with you," Aomi answered back pulling away again.

"Of course. Why wouldn't they?" Dark asked with mock surprise as if the thought of a girl not falling in love with him was impossible.

"You are so full of yourself," Aomi told him trying to keep from laughing.

"I know, it's part of my charm," Dark said pulling her back towards him again. "How else should I act when I look as good as I do," he finished flashing her a smile.

Aomi couldn't help but laugh. She just couldn't take him seriously anymore. Not when he smiled at her like that.

"You know, you spoiled any chance of a second kiss saying what you did," Aomi scolded him.

"No, I'll get it. It just may not be tonight, though I would like it to be," Dark said softly leaning in, once again, for that second kiss. Aomi ducked and escaped under Dark's arm.

"If you're going to play games then I might as well go along and play hard to get," she said smiling just as wickedly as Dark.

"Oh really, this should be fun then," Dark said with a little twinkle in his eye. He watched as Aomi unlocked the door and opened it.

"Wait a minute." Dark called grabbing Aomi by the arm gently. "Are you seriously going to leave me here without a second kiss. You ruined the first one pulling away so quickly. That was more like half a kiss. You owe me the other half," Dark demanded.

Aomi turned around to look at Dark. He did look a little disappointed, but she did like the idea of leaving with the upper hand, no matter how tempted she was to kiss him again.

"Good night, Dark," she said deciding it was best to leave him wanting for more.

"Good night," Dark smiled as he turned around and headed down the steps.

"Wait, where are you going? What about Rio?" Aomi asked remembering her brother. Being with Dark had felt like a real date that she forgot he still had to change back to Rio.

"Don't worry, Rio will be home in a few minutes," Dark said winking at Aomi as he stepped onto the sidewalk and headed down the street.

Aomi stood on the landing leaning against the door as she watched Dark walk away. There was such a mixture of emotions swirling through Aomi she didn't know how to react to them. She was finally experiencing everything she wished she had been able to a few years ago when she had been in love with Dark. Now she was confused. There was this excitement she was feeling at finally getting Dark's attention and a desire to be with him. But she was scared at the same time. Scared that she might fall in love with him again. Scared that if she did, there would just be disappointment because she knew they could never have a relationship. How do you love someone who continues to exist and never change while he watches you change and get older, she wondered. How would something like that work? Finally she decided that she wouldn't allow herself to fall in love and whatever time she spent with Dark would just be for fun. She was sure that was Dark's intentions all along.

With one last glance at Dark, walking down the street, Aomi sighed and walked through the front door to her and Rio's home. She shut the door and leaned against it wishing she had given Dark that second kiss and had not pulled away so quickly from the first one. That kiss, though short and catching her off guard, had left her feeling light headed and had sent her pulse racing. Aomi had never been kissed like that before and Aomi had a lot to compare with. Well, if Rio let Dark out, Aomi did have another chance for a second kiss. With that thought, Aomi smiled to herself and went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Aomi yawned rubbing her eyes and tried to refocus on the computer screen. It didn't help. Her eyes were watery from lack of sleep and the words on the screen still looked blurry.

"Aomi, you don't look so good," David said leaning against the door jam of Aomi's office. "Not enough sleep?"

"How'd you guess?" Aomi asked sarcastically laying her head down on her desk.

"I've been working with you for five years now, I think I can tell," he answered smiling as he came into her office and took a seat in front of Aomi's desk. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find some information on these markings," Aomi answered lifting her head off her desk. She reached down into a box sitting beside her chair and pulled out a very ugly bronze statue. "Mr. Connors just bought this and fell in love with it and wants more information on the artist."

David reached over and took the statue from Aomi and looked it over.

"Mr. Connors fell in love with this?" David asked incredulously. He knew their boss, and owner of the art gallery they worked in, had some "unique" taste in art, but this statue was not something Mr. Connors would waste money on. "This doesn't really fall in line with his taste."

"I know," Aomi said rolling her eyes. "He thinks it might be a lost Hikari piece from the Cultural Reformation. Anyways, I'm scouring the internet for any information about it."

"I'll take over for you, why don't you man the fort, it might keep you awake," David offered getting up and walking over to Aomi's seat. Aomi got up to relinquish her chair to David and stretched.

"Is anyone out there?" Aomi asked peeking out the door of her office.

"Yeah, some guy. Said he wanted to look around by himself first," David answered putting glasses on to examine the bronze statue.

Aomi sighed, not wanting to be at work that day and left the office to the main gallery. The gallery was full of unique works of art by local sculptors and painters. The owner of the gallery, Mr. Connors was a huge fan of up and coming artists and dedicated most of his art gallery to them. Aomi loved working here. She loved art and she figured that had something to do with her lineage. Plus, it was the most logical place for her to start her career as an art dealer and since her parents made it a very known fact that it was part of her job to keep an eye out on potential pieces of art for the Niwa family collection.

As Aomi was about to approach the guy David had mentioned someone else entered the gallery. She turned to greet the new comer as they entered and was met by a large bouquet of roses.

"Can I help you?" Aomi asked walking towards the delivery guy who was bringing in the rose to help him with the bouquet.

"Yes, if you're Aomi Niwa," the man behind the roses said. Aomi took the bouquet and set it down a stand that contained a guest book for gallery visitors.

"Thank you," the man said removing a clipboard he had tucked under his arm. He also had another package under his other. He glanced at the clipboard, made an "X" and handed it over to Aomi to sign. After Aomi signed he handed her the other package and with a nod left the gallery.

Aomi looked the package over wondering who could have sent it but soon realized she had an idea. She went over to the bouquet, removed the card and read the contents.

_This is a little something to show my appreciation for your company last night._

_- Dark_

Aomi smiled to herself at the thought and opened the package. Inside was a beautiful gold bracelet. Aomi gasped when she saw it because she had never seen anything like it before. It was engraved with intricate markings and images that caught the light and reflected it back onto the walls sending little lights dancing around.

"It's very beautiful," a voice from behind Aomi said startling her out of her entrancement of the bracelet.

Aomi let out a small yelp of surprise and turned around quickly thinking it might have been David who had snuck up behind her, but instead it was the guy who had been wandering around the gallery.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," the guy said with a worried look.

"No, it's okay. You just about gave me a heart attack is all," Aomi joked smiling at him.

The guy was very handsome, Aomi noticed. He was tall with a lean physique and light brown hair and dark eyes. He seemed very quiet, like he was more comfortable reading a good book or wandering idly around a museum or art gallery. Not someone Aomi was normally attracted to. She liked them loud and obnoxious, someone who could show her a good time and not make her worry so much about being polite or politically correct. But he was still good looking and that was enough to get Aomi's attention.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't end up giving you one," he smiled back. Then nodding down to the bracelet he asked, "From a boyfriend?"

"Oh," Aomi exclaimed looking down at the bracelet in her hand, "no, just a good friend," she explained feeling a slight twinge of guilt. Well, that's all we are, right? She thought to herself.

"A very generous friend, may I?" He asked holding his hand out for the bracelet.

"Sure," Aomi said handing it to him her fingers lightly brushing his hand. The gesture sent a giddy feeling down Aomi's spine.

"Wonderful workmanship," he murmured to himself, examining the bracelet. "Pure gold, no inscription or artist's mark, though, hmmmmm..." He continued examining it then froze staring at a spot in the middle of the intricate markings. He brought it closer to see if he was imagining things.

"What is it?" Aomi asked leaning in. "Did you find the artist's mark within the design?"

"Perhaps," he answered relaxing so he wouldn't alarm Aomi. "But not one I'm familiar with," he added quickly. He handed the bracelet back to Aomi reluctantly. "You should display it here. It's such a unique piece, I doubt anyone has seen anything like it."

Aomi thought it over and smiled. He did have a point. It was too beautiful to keep to her self. _But knowing Dark_, she thought, _he'd want me to wear it whenever we go out together._

"So," Aomi said remembering she was at work and this was a potential customer, "was there anything here you had a question about?"

"I do, as a matter of fact," he said tearing his eyes away from the bracelet and leading Aomi to a painting that had caught his attention. "I'm hoping that perhaps you could tell me about it, perhaps over dinner tonight?"

Aomi was about to go into a long discussion about the artist but stopped herself when you realized he had just asked her to dinner. She was a little surprised by the request. Normally, the gallery was visited by serious art collectors who were either interested in the art or the investment it brought. She'd never been asked out before while working.

"I'd love too," she found herself saying without thinking it over. After she said it she felt that twinge of guilt she felt earlier when she had referred to Dark as a good friend but quickly pushed the feeling aside. "But I think I should know who I'm going to dinner with," she said remembering she didn't know his name.

"Eden Hikari," he answered smiling, "Nice to meet you..." he had held out his hand to shake Aomi's and was waiting to here her name when he noticed her pale a little and her eyes widen in what looked like mild horror.

"Is something wrong?" Eden asked putting his hand on her arm. "If I've offended you by asking you to dinner, I apologize," he added quickly.

"No," Aomi shook her head stiffly trying to compose herself. Eden Hikari! The name screamed in her head. _It can't be! What do I do? I've already accepted. Rio and Dark would kill me if I go to dinner with him. And what would Eden think when he finds out I'm Rio's sister, _she thought panicked by these strange turn of events She looked up at Eden and saw he was looking at her with a worried expression on his face. She about melted when she looked into his soft chocolate brown eyes. Then she didn't care anymore and her worries melted away too. She put out her hand.

"I'm Aomi, nice to meet you too," she said her face relaxing into a warm smile hoping he didn't notice she didn't mention her last name.

Eden took her hand and held it looking very relieved.

"Aomi, it's a beautiful name," he told her kissing the top of her hand gently. "How about I pick you up here when you get off?"

"Sure," Aomi whispered feeling a little flustered from Eden kissing her hand. "I get off at five."


	5. Chapter 5

"So where are we going to eat?" Aomi asked Eden as they rode in the back of a cab.

"A new place that just opened. Never tried it before so I hope you like it," Eden answered smiling at her. Then he turned a little serious.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure," Aomi said looking at him curiously with the sudden seriousness in his tone.

"Why didn't you tell me yourself that your last name is Niwa?"

Aomi was caught off guard by the question. She had hoped he hadn't noticed and wasn't too concerned about her last name. Before she could respond he continued.

"Don't worry about it. I don't concern myself with our families past and our so-called tradition. I gave up trying to stop your brother and Dark a long time ago. I'm sure you know about it."

Aomi nodded.

"But how did you find out?" Aomi said remembering they had never seen each other before.

"The guy who delivered the flowers to you today was quite loud," Eden told her smiling.

"Oh," Aomi said feeling rather foolish that she had forgotten about that. Then doubt began to set in her mind. The same doubt she felt when she first found out Eden was a Hikari.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Aomi blurted wishing immediately that she hadn't said anything. Eden was so good looking and she wanted to get to know him but she knew how Rio and Dark would both react.

"Why? Because of Rio and Dark?" He asked. Aomi nodded looking away. She felt bad for going this far with Eden. She didn't want to pursue something that she knew would not turn out so well. She thought to how Rio had responded when Dark wanted to spend his night out with her. Rio would blow up if he knew she was even sharing a cab with Eden.

"Can you pull over here," Aomi told the cab driver. The driver nodded and pulled to the side as she requested.

Eden looked at her flabbergasted. "Wait, Aomi!" He called out as he grabbed her arm before she could get out of the cab.

"Eden, let me go," she told him harshly. "My brother would kill me. I don't normally listen to what he has to say about who I spend my time with, but this would be going to far. He'd never forgive me and he's the only family I have left. I can't," and she removed Eden's hand from her arm and got out of the cab. Eden immediately followed her pulling out some money and handing it quickly to the cab driver as he got out.

"Aomi!" Eden caught up with her and turned her around to face him. "I'm not asking you to marry me. Just have dinner," he explained. "You're brother doesn't have to know. Besides, you didn't seem so concerned with your brother when I asked you to dinner at the gallery."

Aomi's mouth dropped opened ready to protest but found she had nothing to say for herself and immediately closed her mouth. Then she remembered he had asked her out to dinner before telling her his name and she pointed this out to him.

"Well, when you found out who I was, why didn't you try to cancel?" He shot back.

"Because you were just to good looking," she exclaimed exasperated realizing she was probably just making things into a bigger deal than they really were. _I'm being a fool_, she thought. _Why would I start worrying about my brother now? Eden is just too cute to resist._

"You think I'm good looking?" He asked smiling as he straightened up and let her go.

"Yeah, but don't let it go to your head," Aomi told him lightly punching him in the arm. Eden grimaced in mock pain then laughed.

"So, come on. Let's grab another cab," he said taking her hand.

"No, wait!" Aomi said stopping him from dragging her to the edge of the sidewalk. "Let's do this another time. I'm really tired. I was out too late last night."

"Sure," Eden said disappointed. "But don't try to flake again," he scolded waving a finger in her face.

"I won't," she protested grabbing his finger and pushing it away.

"Alright, I'll take you home." Eden walked to the street ready to hail a cab.

"No, it's okay. I don't live far so I'll just walk" Aomi told him.

"I'll walk you home then," he offered but before she could protest he added, "Don't worry about your brother. We haven't seen each other in years. He won't recognize me."

"Okay," Aomi relented glad that he did offer to walk her home. She didn't want to end her night with Eden so soon but fatigue had started to set in. She was happy to spend a few more minutes with him.

As Aomi put the key into the lock of the front door to her house she heard Eden laugh softly.

"What?" She asked eyeing him out of the corner of her eye.

"You know this is what I planned all along," he told her mysteriously.

"Yeah, and what's that?" She asked curiously.

"To get inside the Niwa home so I can learn where you're family has hidden all of the Hikari artwork that Dark and his tamer's have stolen," he told her seriously though Aomi knew he wasn't.

"Ohhhh, so you're just using me then," Aomi said with wide eyes.

"I am," Eden whispered as he leaned in closer to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Well, I'll call you tomorrow," and he turned to leave.

"Wait a minute," Aomi exclaimed stopping him from leaving. "You call that a good night kiss?" She tried to sound offended but couldn't help but smile.

"This wasn't a real date, so you don't get a real good night kiss," he told her turning to leave again.

"Why don't you come in and maybe it can be a real date?" Aomi asked hopefully. She had been looking forward to a kiss. The one with Dark the night before had left her wanting to really be kissed again. And she had a feeling she would really enjoy being kissed by Eden.

"Are you sure? What about Rio? If he's home you'll have to introduce us," he told her hesitantly.

"Don't worry about Rio," Aomi told him grabbing his hand and pulling him back. "He's not home and you'll probably be gone by the time he gets back."

Aomi didn't want Eden to go. She wanted to spend more time with him and talk. She had enjoyed their conversation as he had walked her home and she mentally kicked herself for not going to dinner with him.

"I thought you were tired," Eden pointed out.

"I am, but not too tired spend more time with you," she told him opening the door and pulling him inside.


	6. Chapter 6

"Aomi!" Rio called through Aomi's locked bedroom door as he knocked. "Aomi! You're going to be late for work!"

Aomi's eyes shot open and she sat up in bed quickly clutching the sheets to her. "I'm up!" She yelled back to her brother.

"Okay. I made breakfast. If you get ready fast enough you should be able to have some before you leave."

"Um, yeah," Aomi answered wiping sleep out of her eyes. "Thank you."

Rio, standing outside Aomi's room had expected her to come dashing out in a rush to get into the shower to get ready. He hadn't even heard her get up or run around the room in a hurry.

"Aomi, are you okay?" He asked a little worried. "Are you sick?"

"No," Aomi said looking down at the sleeping Eden beside her then quickly changed her answer. "Yes. Yes, I am. Rio could you call Mr. Connors for me and let him know I won't be in today. That I'm not feeling well." She added thinking quickly. It would be the only way for Rio to leave her alone the rest of the morning until he left for work. Rio was always paranoid about germs and would not insist on taking care of her if she was sick.

"Yeah, sure," Rio said a little suspiciously not really believing his sister but decided not to question her. "Do you need anything? I can bring you something during my lunch."

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks."

"Okay, I hope you feel better soon," Rio said as he walked away.

Aomi sighed in relief laying back down and looking back at Eden again who hadn't woken up yet. She placed her arm over her eyes and sighed again. She didn't regret what happened last night. She had wanted Eden, as much as he had wanted her she found out. Everything had happened so fast last night. This wasn't the first time Aomi had ever done this but somehow it was different with Eden to her. Doubt had begun to set in her mind of Eden's intentions. Especially after what he said about learning where the Hikari artwork that Dark had stolen was hidden. She hadn't taken him seriously but now she began to wonder if she should have.

"What's wrong with you?" Dark asked Rio. "You're too quiet today."

"I'm always quiet," Rio responded testily.

"You're even more so than your usual self," Dark pointed out.

"Shut up," Rio told him with no emotion behind it. "It just seemed like Aomi was acting a little weird this morning." Rio finally confessed.

"Of course!" Dark exclaimed. "She just hasn't gotten over our big night we had together. Do you want to know what happened?" Dark asked cheekily since Rio couldn't help but know what happened.

Rio groaned at having to go through this conversation again for the tenth time with Dark. But he couldn't help bringing up one point each time. "Why did you have to kiss her? Do you know how embarrassing it was to just be in the presence of that?"

"Yeah, yeah, who cares about that? Look, I want you to do something for me. You have to help me make some arrangements for our next date," Dark said excitedly.

Rio rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You know you and Aomi sigh the same way," Dark commented off handedly.

"What do you want me to do?" Rio asked ignoring the comparison and just wanting to get this over with.

Eden, finally able to tear his self away from Aomi, walked through the front door of his mother and father's town house. He knew he could have cancelled their weekly brunch they always had as a family but there was something he wanted to speak to his mother about. He found his parents on the balcony already seated and waiting for him. He inwardly sighed not sure what kind of reaction he would receive from his mother when she heard what he had to tell her.

"Are you sure?" Eden's mother, Kiora, hissed. "Are you sure it's the other half of The Artist's Muse?" She turned around to face her son glowing. It was one of those rare moments when Kiora smiled and looked happy. She looked ten years younger and Eden enjoyed the youthful expression the news brought to his mother's usually stern demeanor. But he knew it was only temporary. Eden nodded in response to his mother's question which caused her smile to broaden but an evil glint in her eye took the joy away from the moment for Eden. He began to regret telling his mother about The Artist's Muse.

"Do you think you'll require Krad to retrieve it?" She asked hopefully.

"No!" Eden said quickly. "It won't be hard to get a hold of it." He hated that his mother had brought up Krad. The thought of Krad emerging made his heart race with fear. He hated inheriting Krad. He hated what Krad did to his body those times he had emerged. The last time had put Eden in a coma for a month and after that he vowed never to allow Krad control and put an end to the pursuit of Dark and Rio. So far it had worked and Krad had remained dormant for almost six years now. Eden knew, deep down in his soul, that if Krad had an inkling of what was going on he would take control with full force and end up killing Eden in the process.

"Eden!" Kiora said with disgust as she approached her son. "I don't understand why you find it so difficult to co-exist with Krad. I was able to. As were the other tamer's before me. Why can't you?" The cold unapproachable air that always hung around his mother had reappeared and Eden took a step back away from her in fear.

Eden had inherited Krad from his mother. She was the only tamer of Krad who had been a woman and the two together had been successful. Countless times they had been able to save many pieces of Hikari artwork from Dark and his previous tamer. But with Eden as Krad's tamer, Kiora's and Krad's success had been rendered useless. Dark and Rio ended up stealing everything they had worked so hard for to protect. It was something Kiora could never forgive her son for. She was disappointed in his weakness and unwillingness to accept Krad.

"I won't go into this again Mother," Eden shouted angrily clutching his fists. "He nearly killed me. Is that what you want? To see your only son destroyed by Krad." He looked at her with pleading eyes hoping that just maybe she could forgive him and forget about his reluctance to accept Krad.

"Eden," she said softly but her eyes still held him in contempt. "You're my son. I love you. Of course I don't want anything to happen to you." She embraced her son putting as much love as she could muster into the embrace. It wasn't much and Eden could tell but he buried his head in her shoulder to get what he could from it but was soon pulled back quickly.

"Now bring it back quickly before it's worn. It'll be harder to get after that. Then you will require Krad's assistance."

Eden knew his mother spoke the truth and nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

Aomi had gone to bed early and was fast asleep when she felt a chill run down her spine. Without waking up she pulled the covers up higher to cover her back. She slept peacefully for a few minutes until she felt warm breath on her cheek and someone whispering her name softly in her ear. She still didn't wake up thinking it was a dream. Then she felt warm lips on hers. They were soft and gentle and she soon found herself kissing back in her dream.

"Is that you...?" Aomi mumbled between kisses in her sleep but quickly woke herself up. She had almost said Eden's name but was glad she didn't when she saw Dark leaning over her. He grinned mischievously at the shocked and alarmed look on her face when she woke up.

Aomi swallowed in nervousness not sure what to say to him. She wasn't prepared to see Dark yet, especially after her night with Eden. He leaned in closer for another kiss and Aomi allowed him, glad that she didn't have to say anything after all.

They laid there for a while as Aomi allowed Dark to sweep away all thoughts of Eden and the night before and the guilt that had set in. When those worries faded to a distant memory she let herself get lost within Dark's strong arms and tender kiss. And after what seemed like an eternity, Dark pulled away leaving Aomi breathless.

"I have something to show you," he said as he pulled her out of bed and led her to the balcony where he had conveniently let himself in to Aomi's room.

Aomi followed Dark and looked down into the street when he pointed down. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary except for a beautiful Rolls Royce parked in front of her house. She looked at Dark questioning him with her eyes.

"Nice, huh?" He said smiling down at her. "It's been awhile since I've ridden in a car personally, so I figured I'd do it in style."

"Where are we going?" Aomi asked excitedly noticing for the first time that Dark was wearing a tuxedo.

"You'll see," he whispered in her ear. Then seeing she had noticed his attire, he turned around in a circle with his arms held out, so he could show off. "Suites me, doesn't it?"

"It does," she said taking in the handsome young man before her.

"I have something for you to wear," and taking her hand he pulled her back into her bedroom. He then presented a beautiful emerald green dress that was hanging on a hook from her closet door. It was exquisitely beaded with delicate stands of gold woven throughout.

"I picked it out to go with the bracelet I gave you." He said enjoying the look of wonder in Aomi's eyes when she saw the dress. "I'll let you get ready." Kissing her forehead he left her alone in the bedroom so she could get ready leaving Aomi feeling a little swept off her feet.

* * *

"Dark!" Aomi called as she came downstairs dressed and ready to go. Dark got up from the couch where he had been waiting for Aomi and met her at the foot of the stairs. He stepped back and Aomi smiled in embarrassment over his reaction as she saw his jaw drop. He soon recovered the cocky expression he usually wore. 

"You look almost as good as me," he said impressed.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Aomi responded taking Dark's offered hand as he led her down the rest of the stairs.

"Dark, I tried to put the bracelet on but it was too small," Aomi told him as they headed for the front door.

"Oh, that's because it's a magic bracelet that only I can slip on," Dark said taking the bracelet from her and slipping it over her hand. Aomi watched in amazement as the bracelet expanded over her hand and slid easily onto her wrist. When she had tried earlier the bracelet remained still.

As the bracelet settled on her wrist Aomi felt a jolt of what she thought was static electricity and let out a small yelp from the sensation.

"Sorry about that, got to learn not to drag my feet," Dark joked.

"Something a phantom thief shouldn't be doing," Aomi teased.

* * *

Aomi couldn't remember having a better time than she did with Dark. First he had taken her to an upscale French restaurant where he tried to impress her by ordering in French. Then he took her to the opera. Aomi had loved every minute. She didn't even mind the looks Dark got from other women. She wasn't surprised by the reaction. Dark look so smooth and handsome in his tuxedo, Aomi thought that if they didn't stop for another look at him they were crazy. 

The evening had been perfect but there were times when Aomi felt her thoughts drifting. But when she brought herself back from spacing out, she couldn't remember what she could have been thinking of. She didn't think much of it at first until she felt Dark nudge her back into reality as the opera broke for an intermission. When she looked up she saw Dark standing over her, the opera house lights were on and people were already out of their seats stretching their legs and mingling with each other. She gave a lame excuse about being caught up in the music but she couldn't even remember the last aria or the lights even coming on for the intermission. She could see that Dark didn't completely believe her but he didn't question her and let her lack of attention slide.

Despite her memory lapses through the night, when Dark had asked her if she had a good time, she was able to answer truthfully. They sat in the back seat of the Rolls Royce enjoying the luxury of the car as it drove through the dark, quiet streets on their way back home.

"I did," she smiled turning to look at him. Dark had his arm casually draped around her shoulders and was playing with her fingers. He smiled back down at her and kissed the top of her head. "It's been years since I've been to the opera. We used to go all the time," she added indicating her parents and brother as she looked away from Dark.

"I remember, I was there, too," Dark reflected. He remembered those memories of Aomi and Rio's parents as the happiest for the two siblings. They had been so attached to their mother and father that when they were killed in a car accident it nearly killed the siblings as well. Aomi had refused to eat for a week and Rio wouldn't come out of his room or speak to anyone, including Dark. Dark, who had never been around to witness the death of a former tamer, took it pretty hard too. But as time went by, Aomi and Rio learned to accept what happened and continued with their lives knowing that was what their parents would have wanted.

"Can I ask you a question?" Aomi said interrupting Dark's thoughts. She didn't want to start crying at the memory of her parents so she wanted to talk about something else, something that had been on her mind for a couple of days.

"How long are we going to be doing this?" She almost regretted asking the question but she needed to know. She had been wondering what she should do about Eden. She liked being with both Eden and Dark and didn't want to stop seeing either. She didn't believe anything serious would development with either of them, but she didn't think she could handle seeing both at the same time and she felt guilty for it. She felt like she was betraying Eden and Dark even though she was not in an official relationship with either.

"Why, have you found someone else to cheat on me with," he asked smirking. Aomi knew he was joking but the comment hit too close to the mark and she stiffened slightly at the remark feeling even worse than she did a second ago.

"Just until you fall in love with me and I can count you as one of my many conquests," he continued jokingly but when Aomi sat up and stared at him expecting him to be smiling at her arrogantly, he wasn't. He wore such a serious expression that it worried her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked looking in his eyes and seeing sadness there.

"I don't think I'm going to be around for very long," he told her.

"What do you mean?" _Dark not be around, could that mean...?_ Aomi thought to herself.

"Rio has been seeing someone," he explained. That was all that he needed to say. Aomi could already guess what the rest of the situation was.

"I had no idea," Aomi said quietly.

"Yeah, he just told her about me yesterday. That's why he didn't make such a big fuss about us going out tonight. He figured he let me say a final farewell to my fun and carefree ways until the next tamer," he said darkly not looking at Aomi anymore.

Aomi could feel how depressed he was about the situation. _It's not fair to him_, she thought. Dark had no control over anything, not even his own life. He would never be allowed to fall in love and spend the rest of his life with anyone or have a family. He was forced to watch and be a spectator to what he would never have and then he would disappear until the next time and the whole cycle would start again. Her guilt that she was feeling after her night with Eden grew stronger and she wished she could have resisted and been faithful to Dark on his last days. She wanted to cry and she did. The tears began to spill and Dark, noticing them, pulled her towards him into a hug.

"Look, don't cry about it," he laughed trying to make light of the situation.

"I'm going to miss you," she said her voice muffled because her head was buried into his chest. She couldn't stop crying. Every passing second she felt worse and regretted being with Eden for the first time. _But why should you_, a voice from inside said. _You don't belong to him._

Dark sighed before repeating the sentiment and Aomi sat up and looked at him.

"I know you won't, you will have forgotten about me when you return with your next tamer," she accused. Her tone was cold and it made Dark look at her with a worried expression. Her eyes seemed different, like it was someone else looking at him and not Aomi.

"Maybe, but will that keep you from letting me count you as a conquest?" He asked smiling back at her hoping this sudden change in her attitude came from her crying.

"No," she said shaking her head more to get rid of a dizziness that had suddenly come upon her. Her tone was a lot gentler now and her face had softened. It was Aomi looking at Dark now not the stranger he thought he saw just a second ago. Pulling Aomi closer he looked deeper into her eyes, searching for the stranger but was unable to see anything different.

"What's wrong?" Aomi asked as Dark continued to stare into her eyes.

"Nothing," he lied trying not to rouse her suspicions. "Just wondering how you're going to help make my last few days here something to remember."

Aomi gave Dark a thin, sly smile. The guilt she had been feeling had just suddenly disappeared and she actually began to agree with the voice she heard earlier. She didn't belong to Dark or to anyone. She was free to do whatever she wanted. And if she wanted to kiss Dark, she would. And if she wanted to kiss Eden, she would_. That's more like it_, the voice said to her. _They'll only end up using you in the end. It's best to get them before they get you._ And Aomi, agreeing with the voice again, leaned in closer to Dark for a kiss. As her lips fell upon his she felt all her thoughts, her memories, her feelings fade away and it felt like she had been pushed out of her own body. Her soul tossed to the side unable to see, hear or do anything.


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you want me to drive you to the airport?" Rio asked his he stood outside the bathroom. He looked at his sister as she leaned on the counter with her head on her arms.

"Yeah, sure," she answered still groggy from just waking up. "Where's the aspirin? I couldn't find it. My head feels like something is buzzing inside it," she groaned. She got out of her brother's way as he came in to look through the medicine cabinet. He found the bottle of aspirin in front of all the other bottles of medicine and handed it to Aomi.

"Did you even look?" He asked a little irritated that she hadn't even bothered to look herself.

"I did," she growled, snatching the bottle from him. She fumbled with the lid but was unable to open it. She shoved it back to her brother. "Open it!" She commanded.

"Yes, your highness," he told her taking the bottle back from her to open it.

"Get out," she said as she took the opened bottle back and pushed him out of the bathroom so she could finally get ready.

"You shouldn't have been out so late when you knew you had an early flight to catch," Rio pointed out as Aomi pushed him. Aomi responded by slamming the door shut.

"You two still fight like you're kids," Dark commented.

"Shut up," Rio said without any feeling. "She's been acting weird lately."

"I'd like to think I wore her out with that hot and wild sex we had last night," Dark joked.

"Dark! I'm serious," Rio grumbled.

"So am I," Dark retorted.

"Aomi's usually a morning person no matter what, but she missed work the other day and now..."

"Hey, Rio! Will you be able to give me a ride to the airport?" Aomi asked poking her head out of the bathroom, cutting Rio off. Rio just stared at her disbelieving that she would be even asking when he had just told her he would.

"I just said I would a minute ago," he said finally able to talk.

"You did?" She asked looking at him in disbelief. "I don't remember that."

"Yeah," was all Rio was able to get out. _See, I told you something's wrong_, he told Dark.

"I hate agreeing with you, but I did notice something strange about her last night," Dark said whispering.

_You don't have to whisper, she can't hear you_, Rio told Dark exasperated.

"Hmm. That's strange. Well, I'll be ready in about an hour," Aomi said interrupting the conversation between Dark and Rio that she couldn't hear.

"Yeah, sure. No problem," Rio told her.

"Thanks," Aomi smiled and went back into the bathroom.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Dark decided. "She was probably still half asleep."

"Maybe," Rio agreed half-heartedly.

* * *

Eden set the book aside he had been flipping through in frustration. Removing his reading glasses he rubbed his eyes. He had been combing through his family's library looking for something that could tell him more about the Artist's Muse. It was beginning to seem like the piece did not exist. But he knew it had too. The artist, who had created it, wrote about it in his journal. But the journal had been badly damaged during the Cultural Reformation. All that could be found in the journal about the piece was that it was made for the artist's lover and that it was broken after a quarrel between the two. The artist considered the woman his muse who had inspired him to create his greatest works. The woman's name was, Vitoria. And that was the name Eden saw inscribed on Aomi's bracelet in Latin. He was sure the bracelet was the Artist's Muse. But the journal said it was broken and the bracelet looked fine. _It could be that the bracelet was repaired or it has a piece missing_, Eden thought.

As his thoughts drifted away from the Artist's Muse, he began to think of Aomi. He tried calling her after that night but she hadn't returned his calls. He sighed thinking how much he wanted to see her again. He had never felt this way about anyone before. No woman had ever sent his pulse racing or occupied his thoughts as Aomi did. It didn't even dawn on him that she was Aomi Niwa, Rio's sister, until he had left the gallery after their first meeting. The longer she ignored him, the more it made him want to see her again. It also made him worry too about the bracelet. He didn't what the bracelet could be capable of if it was worn if it was capable of anything. But Eden knew that anything made by a Hikari had to be treated with caution.

"So, Eden's in love," a voice from within interrupted into Eden's thoughts.

Eden stiffened at the all too familiar voice. He had been successful at keeping Krad subdued, but once in a while Krad would break through to throw an insult or two at Eden. Eden was used to the insults. He usually ignored them. But this time was different. Eden knew the only way to keep Krad in was to keep himself emotionally detached from people. And his feelings for Aomi had changed that along with his recent encounter with his mother. He could feel the wall he had built up around Krad grow weaker and he knew it wouldn't take Krad long to notice and take advantage of it.

"Krad, don't," Eden said in a strained voice.

"Don't be so afraid of me, Eden," Krad soothed. "I just want to help."

"Yeah, help put me in my grave," Eden shot back.

"I would never do that to my tamer," Krad said sounding hurt. "You know, I can get her for you."

"No!" Eden shouted pounding the table with his fist. He had to get control of his emotions. He could feel Krad feeding off of them. And Krad knew Eden would react this way. It was Krad's way of wearing Eden down.

"So how is my friend the Artist's Muse?" Krad asked switching focus suddenly.

"What do you know of it?" Eden asked suspiciously but yet curious if Krad could tell him something about it.

"You can't get something for nothing Eden," Krad answered laughing lightly. "Just remember, I'll be here when you need me. And you will when it comes to the Artist's Muse." And that was all from Krad as Eden felt his presence slowly fade away. Eden wanted to know what Krad knew about the Artist's Muse, but he was afraid to let Krad experience any more freedom. He tried calling Aomi again.

"Hello," he heard her answer and sighed in relief at finally able to get a hold of her.

"Aomi, it's me Eden."

"Oh, hi! How are you?" He noted she didn't sound excited or upset to hear from him. More like nervous and unsure. But he didn't worry about that. There was something else he had to find out.

"Aomi, I need to talk to you about something. Can we meet somewhere?" He asked, bypassing all pleasantries and getting to the point.

"I'm sorry I can't now. I'm at the airport and my flights getting ready to board."

"When do you get back?" Eden asked getting nervous that if he didn't find out about that bracelet that maybe something unpleasant might happen.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"What time? I can pick you up from the airport." He grabbed a notepad and pen to write down the details.

"Uh, sure. Thanks. My return flight comes in at 1 pm."

After writing down a few more details she gave him, he asked, "Aomi, about that bracelet you got?"

"What? You're breaking up..."

"The bracelet," he said trying again. "Did you wear it yet?"

"I still can't..." And he lost her phone signal.

Eden tried calling again but all he got was her voice mail.


	9. Chapter 9

She didn't know why but that feeling that she was being pushed aside kept haunting Aomi during her flight. She didn't know what it was but she noticed that each time it happened each episode would last longer than the last one. And it happened every time she tried to focus on a voice she kept hearing. It was like someone was whispering in her ear just loud enough to get her attention. But when she tried to concentrate on the words, that was when her mind would go blank. It worried, and embarrassed, her when the flight attendant had asked if she was okay. Aomi looked around on the plane and saw that everyone had already gotten off.

_Maybe I'm just stressed about Dark and Eden_, she thought to herself. _Perhaps I'm worrying too much about the two of them_. But she hoped these episodes didn't interfere with the art appraisal she had to do for her boss. Her boss, Mr. Connors, had come to depend on Aomi's expert eye. He usually never bought anything that was a major investment without her taking a look at it first. Fortunately, all went smoothly and Aomi was able to call Mr. Connors with an approval for the painting that had been the whole reason for the trip.

It was on the return flight that things began to take a turn for the worse. Aomi had managed to fall asleep on the plane but she had such disturbing dreams that when she woke up, she found she was covered in a cold sweat and she couldn't remember what the dreams were about. She could remember images but most were too hazy to distinguish what they were. There was one in particular, however, that Aomi remembered clearly. It was of a woman draped in a velvet red cloth and she was stretched out on a bed with satin sheets. One arm was stretched casually along her hip while the woman rested her head on the other arm. Aomi remembered the woman was extremely beautiful with dark mysterious eyes. It almost felt as if the woman was speaking to Aomi through those dark eyes. The more Aomi concentrated on the image she was able to actually hear what the woman's eyes were saying to her, _Do not trust them. They'll say they love you but they'll only hurt you in the end_.

Aomi shook her head to clear the vision from her mind. The words scared her but at the same time she felt they spoke the truth. But Aomi couldn't be sure if that were her true feelings or if she was being influenced by the words she heard in her head.

She was so caught up debating with herself about these feelings as she walked through the airport that she ended up running into someone. As she looked up apologizing Aomi was surprised to see that it was Eden. She had forgotten that Eden would pick her up.

"Hi," Aomi said looking away from Eden a little embarrassed that she had forgotten he would be there.

"Did you forget that I was going to pick you up?" He asked looking a little disappointed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just got so caught up with the appraisal for Mr. Connors..." she lied, her voice trailing off as she stared out into the crowd.

"Aomi?" Eden said taking her by the shoulders and turning her around to face him. Her face had suddenly gone blank and paled like she was going to be sick. It worried Eden to see such a change happen so quickly. "Aomi, are you okay?"

She seemed to shake herself back into reality and when she looked at Eden her entire demeanor changed. Her naturally rosy cheeks returned, her eyes refocused on Eden and she gave him a warm, genuine smile.

"Yes, I'm fine. Must have been the plane ride," she assured him with another smile. But this smile seemed different from the one before. It felt almost devious and it sent a chill down Eden's spine.

"Come on Eden, don't look at me like that, I'm fine." Aomi persuaded. "Let's go, I'm starving." She grabbed his hand and pulled him along after her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Eden asked catching up to walk beside her.

"Yes," Aomi said firmly. "It was just a little nausea from the plane ride. It passed."

"Okay," Eden muttered wanting to believe her as they walked toward the exit.

"I can make you something to eat or do you want to go out?" Eden asked trying to keep the mistrust he was feeling from being obvious.

"I'm in the mood for my favorite place. Will that be alright?" She asked looking at him.

"Of course, whatever you want," Eden said taking her carry on bag from her. He relaxed a little upon seeing that Aomi was now acting like her usual self. _Maybe I'm just paranoid_, he thought to himself. _I really don't know her all that well to judge whether she was acting out of character_. But the chill he had felt down his spine a few minutes ago still left him with a little bit of doubt that he wasn't able to shake.

* * *

Eden didn't know how it had happened. How they had ended up in bed together within each others arm. He remembered the two of them sitting in the cab where he finally asked Aomi about the bracelet and whether she had worn it yet. She told him she didn't have a chance yet and he wanted to believe her but he couldn't. He wasn't able to tell if she was wearing the bracelet at that moment since she was wearing a long sleeved sweater and a trench coat over that. He had reached out for her left hand to check when everything in front of him seemed to fade in and out of focus. He knew Aomi was talking and he was responding butit felt automatic and flat to him. But he was unable to do anything about it. His entire body and his thoughts began to feel slow and sluggish but when he was able to focus on Aomi she didn't act like she noticed anything unusual about him. Then time seemed to be moving forward quickly and Eden couldn't keep up. It was a whirlwind of voices and movement and all Eden could do was remain still and hope it passed soon. He thought he remembered stepping out of the cab and sitting in the restaurant with Aomi but he wasn't so sure if any of it had happened at all because of where he now found himself.

It wasn't that he didn't like where he was. It just unnerved him to find how quickly they had ended up like this. That he couldn't remember the events that led to this moment. But he was beginning not to care. He loved the way Aomi felt in his arms. The feel of her bare skin against his made his heart ache for her even more and he held onto her even tighter. He ran his hands through her dark, silky hair and whispered in her ear that he loved her. She pulled away and looked down at him.

"Do you really love me?" She asked looking him in the eye.

"Yes," he said a little out of breath reaching up to place a hand on her cheek. He moved his hand to the back of her head to gently bring her back to his lips but she resisted.

"Would you die for me?" She questioned innocently.

"What do you mean?" Eden asked suspiciously. There was something different about Aomi. Something in her eyes that didn't feel right. He sat up quickly to move away from Aomi and as he did so he saw the knife in her hand aimed for his heart.


	10. Chapter 10

"Aomi! What are you doing?" Eden cried not wanting to believe his eyes. But Aomi didn't answer. Instead the knife came down and Eden froze unable to move to stop the blade from ripping into his heart. As he felt the tip of the blade touch his chest the entire scene melted away before him and he realized that he was no longer in bed but in some alleyway with Aomi curled up at his feet. He took in a couple of deep breaths and put his hand to his chest relieved that there was no knife there. He then bent down to help Aomi up.

"Are you okay?" Aomi asked him looking up as she felt Eden put his arms around her to help her up.

"Yes, what about you?" Eden said pulling her to her feet.

Aomi could only nod. "I could see the two of us. I was watching from above." She finally managed to explain. It had taken all her will power to pull herself back into her own body and stop the dream like fantasy. Fatigue from the exertion of getting back into her body began to weigh her down and her knees buckled. Eden caught her before she fell back to the ground.

"Aomi, the bracelet, where is it?" Eden asked not waiting for an answer as he checked her wrists. He found it on her left and tried to slip it off but it didn't budge. The bracelet was embedded into Aomi's skin. He tried to take it off again but it was no use.

"How did..." but he was cut off by someone yelling Aomi's name. The two of them looked toward the entrance of the alleyway and saw Rio standing there.

"Rio!" Aomi exclaimed surprised to see her brother. Then she remembered she was with Eden. She looked back and forth between the two. She saw the dislike and mistrust in their eyes as they stared at each other.

"Aomi, let's go," Rio said sternly beckoning her to him with his hand.

"Rio, I can explain," Aomi started to say as Rio began to walk toward her and Eden when she didn't come along with him as he had wanted.

"I said, let's go," Rio told her again pulling her roughly away from Eden by her arm.

"Rio, calm down," Aomi said surprised at how rough he was being.

"Shut up," he told her as turned to Eden. "Stay away from her, you should know better than to get near anyone with that creature you hold inside you."

The words cut Eden deep but he didn't let it show when he responded, "And you think Dark is any different."

"Just stay away from her," Rio demanded turning away and pulling Aomi after him.

"Rio, stop, you're hurting me," Aomi exclaimed as his fingers dug deeper in her arm. "And who are you to tell people who they can or can not see," she added angry with him for getting in her personal business.

"You should have told Rio you didn't need him to pick you up. You couldn't wait until I was gone, could you?" He asked looking her in the eye. Aomi gasped when she realized who it was.

"Dark!" She said under her breath. She didn't know he could take over Rio's body like this if he wanted.

"And of all people, you had to choose him," he continued looking away from her. She could hear the anger and hurt in his voice. She knew she should feel guilty but she didn't. Instead, she was a little amused by his jealousy.

"You have no right to be jealous," Aomi soothed in a cool tone. "You don't own me. And if I choose to sleep with Eden and not you, that's my choice. He was a better lover than you would have been."

Dark, turned around to look at Aomi through Rio's eyes, not believing what he had just heard her say. He couldn't speak, he could only stare, and he realized it wasn't Aomi, it was that stranger he had briefly glimpsed the other night that was looking at him now.

"Let me go," she demanded and placed her hand on his and ripped it away from her arm. As Aomi stood there, still clutching his hand, he felt the build up of power and quickly transformed back into his body to protect Rio from it. He was just in time because just as he did so he was thrown back into a pile of empty boxes that were stacked up against the wall of a building.

The force of the blow wasn't enough to hurt Dark but he was amazed by the fact that Aomi was able to produce such power. He pulled himself out of the boxes and stared at her in shock.

"Aomi, how did..." Dark started to say before Aomi interrupted him.

"Aomi doesn't exist anymore," she told him icily. "And neither will the two of you when I've reached my full power," she added as she turned from Dark and ran out of the alley.

"Aomi!" Dark called out trying to reach for her before she got away but she was too fast. He heard feet pounding the pavement behind him and he turned around to see Eden coming towards him. As Eden got closer Dark saw him pull his arm back with his fist clenched tight and didn't react in time to avoid the punch. Dark fell to the ground and Eden was soon on top of him clenching his shirt and ready to hit him again. Dark stopped him by grabbing onto his wrist and kicked Eden off.

"It was you that gave her that bracelet, wasn't it?" Eden growled breathing heavily as he sat on the ground.

"So," Dark responded, not understanding what Eden was getting at. "What of it?"

"That's just like you, never thinking about the consequences of your actions. Did you even check to make sure that bracelet wasn't a piece of Hikari artwork?" Eden yelled.

"If you're family didn't make such dangerous art, this would never have happened," Dark shot back.

_Dark!_ Rio yelled out even louder than he had been for the last minute in order to get Dark's attention.

"What?" Dark yelled back at him out loud.

_My sister, have you forgotten about her?_ Rio cried exasperated.

"Oh, yeah," Dark said sheepishly.

"What is it? Rio upset that you haven't gone after Aomi yet," Eden said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Dark told him as he ran to the street with Eden following close behind him. They looked up and down the street but she was already gone.

"Where would she go and what's the deal with this bracelet?" Dark asked worried for Aomi.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that it was made by an artist for his lover, she was his muse, and it was broken during an argument between the two," Eden answered wishing he did know more.

"I'll fly above and look for her. Why don't you see if you can find out anything more about that bracelet?" Dark suggested hesitantly. He wasn't sure if Eden would be willing to take any orders from him.

"Yeah, sure," Eden agreed for Aomi's sake. He was scared for her and of what she could be capable of that they didn't even know about yet. "Just don't make yourself so obvious up there."

"I am the Phantom Thief, Dark. I'm sure I can manage," Dark smirked.

"You don't need to impress me," Eden muttered watching as Dark took off down the alley.


	11. Chapter 11

David sat back to get a better view of the painting he was in the process of restoring. He had been working on it all day and there was still a lot for him to do if he was going to have it ready in a couple of days for Mr. Connors, who was planning on displaying it in the gallery. There was a lot of damage to the painting and David sighed as he leaned back to the daunting and time consuming task. He gently dipped his brush into some paint and began to gently touch up a spot where the paint had chipped away.

"That looks like it'll take a while," someone said behind him. David jumped in his seat and turned around quickly to see Aomi standing in the doorway.

"Jesus, Aomi! You scared me," he exclaimed glad that he had taken his hand away from the painting just before she scared him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," she said as she walked into his office.

"It's okay, no harm done," he told her smiling turning back to the painting. He stiffened as he suddenly felt two arms slide across his chest.

"David, tell me again why you didn't want to see me anymore?" Aomi whispered in his ear.

"Because we agreed it wouldn't work out since we are co-workers," David answered feeling nervous with Aomi's arms around him. They had discussed this a couple of years ago and it had been Aomi's idea not his and he wondered why she was bringing this up now all of a sudden.

"So why don't we try to make it work," she told him standing up and stepping in front of him. David didn't know what to say next. He just looked at her thinking she was joking.

"What's wrong? Don't you want me?" She asked sitting down on his lap and before he could say anything she kissed him. David grabbed her arms and pushed her away from him.

"Aomi, what has gotten into you?" He asked looking at her and noticing something different about her.

"Nothing," she answered innocently reaching up to the buttons on his shirt and began to undo them. Her eyes and the feel of her fingers as they brushed against his chest sent strong charges of electricity up and down his entire body. He felt lightheaded and his vision blurred. He felt a sudden desire for her thatstarted tooverwhelm his reasoning.

"Aomi, we shouldn't not here," he breathed as he pulled her back to him to kiss her. He had always been attracted to her. _Who wouldn't be_, he thought. But they worked together and they both knew it wouldn't be wise for them to date and be co-workers. And he had begun to see Aomi as a good friend, not someone to start a relationship with. But the strong desire for her began to take hold of him even more and he tried to, but he just couldn't resist her. He couldn't get enough of the feeling of her lips on his. And when her lips traveled down his neck he lusted for her even more. But despite the strong desire to keep her close something about it still didn't feel right to him. _This isn't Aomi_, he told himself. _It's a dream_. As Aomi began to slide his shirt down his shoulders his eyes snapped open in full realization that what he was thinking was true. He grabbed her arms and pushed her off of him as he stood up and backed away from her.

"Well, it looks like we'll skip the fun then and get down to business," Aomi told him as a knife appeared in her hand and she came after David with it. She moved too fast for David to react and he found himself against the wall with the knife at his throat.

"Aomi, don't do this!" He shouted searching her eyes, which held no fear or remorse for what she was about to do. She smiled slyly but didn't move the knife from his throat.

"Why not?" She asked. "Don't you think you deserve this?"

"No," David answered desperately. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt Aomi but he had a feeling that if he tried anything it wouldn't matter. Not after the way she came at him so fast. The force of it had winded him as he was slammed into the wall.

"I didn't either but that didn't stop him," she growled at him with a glint of anger and betrayal in her dark eyes.

"Who? What are you talking about?" He asked with concern. _Keep her talking_, he thought quickly. _I might find a way out of this_.

"It doesn't matter anymore, it happened a long time ago. All that matters is that I get my revenge," she said emphasizing her point by pushing the blade deeper into David's neck just breaking the skin.

David swallowed immediately wishing he hadn't as it just caused the blade to dig even deeper and draw more blood. Thinking that it didn't look like he would be able to talk his way out of this he readied himself to make a move. As he did so he felt the pressure on his neck lessen somewhat.

"Stop it," Aomi said through clenched teeth just as her arm flung away from David throwing the knife away where it embedded itself in the opposite wall. David's eyes traveled from the knife back to Aomi standing in front of him.

"Aomi," he started to say before she interrupted him.

"Get Rio, now!" She demanded before she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

As Dark flew across the rooftops of the city he heard Rio's cell phone. He landed on a rooftop and took the phone from his pocket hoping it wasn't bad news concerning Aomi.

"Yeah," he said into the phone.

"Rio, this is David," the voice on the other end said.

_Who's David?_ Dark asked not bothering to correct David that he wasn't Rio.

"Aomi works with him at the gallery", Rio told him quickly.

"Oh, right, what do you want?" Dark asked impatiently wondering why he would be calling Rio.

"Dark, don't be so rude", Rio chastised.

"It's about Aomi, something hashappened toher," David answered.

"Where are you?" Dark quickly asked knowing he didn't need any details.

"I'm at the gallery," he told him.

"We'll be right there," and he hung up the phone and rushed off to the gallery in a whirlwind of black feathers.


	12. Chapter 12

"Wake up!" A voice commanded. "I want you to show you something."

Aomi struggled to open her eyes. Her eyes felt heavy and her body ached. As she finally managed to open her eyes she found herself staring into a pair of dark eyes. She blinked several times before pushing herself up to look around her. She looked up and saw that the dark eyes that had been staring into hers belonged to a woman. It was the woman she recognized from her troubled dreams she had on the plane. Aomi looked around to take in her surroundings. Her pulse quickened as she looked about and was not able to recognize where she was. It was an artist's studio that was bare except for an easel with a canvas propped on it and an empty chair next to it. Aomi noticed a table against a far wall with pots of paint and brushes scattered uselessly across the table. She looked back at the woman from her dreams in confusion and only received an expressionless look in return.

"Where am I?" Aomi asked nervously.

"My memories," the woman answered.

"Who are you? And why am I here?" She was scared. The studio gave her chills and a dark aura filled the room.

"I am Vitoria. I want you to see what happened to me. Then maybe you won't stop me next time," Vitoria said menacingly looking down at Aomi.

"B-but, you were about to kill Eden and David. I couldn't let you do that," Aomi cried standing up to face Vitoria when she realized what she meant.

"They would have deserved it," Vitoria retorted through clenched teeth. "Look at what he did to me."

The room instantly disappeared and Aomi found herself in another room with Vitoria. This one was a bedroom with a bed in the middle covered in satin sheets. She recognized it immediately from her dream. The one Vitoria was on with the red velvet covering but this time there was a man lying next to her weeping as he stroked her face. Aomi gasped and place her hand over her mouth as she saw a knife had pierced through Vitoria's wrist and deep down into her heart. Vitoria's warm red blood had seeped through the wound and stained the satin sheets. Aomi watched the scene before her in stunned silence as the man continued to cry and caress Vitoria's face. He was muttering something that Aomi couldn't hear. She wanted to turn away but she didn't when a glint of gold caught her attention. It was from a gold bracelet and it had been split in half by the knife through Vitoria's wrist. It was the very same bracelet that Dark had given Aomi that she still wore on her own slim wrist.

"Why did he do this to you?" Aomi asked finally able to find her voice as she looked away. She looked toward Vitoria who stared at the man with pure hatred in her eyes.

"He was a jealous fool," Vitoria said with contempt. "The more he fell in love with me he became possessive and suspicious that I was not faithful to him. He would start fights with any man that would look at me. Eventually, I was not allowed to go anywhere alone. If I were alone he would spy on me. He didn't trust me. He couldn't believe a woman such as me had completely given myself to him. I gave him my soul and he took it away from me."

Aomi could see tears glistening in the beautiful woman's eyes. Aomi felt a deep sadness for her tragic end. To give yourself to someone only to have him betray you by taking your life. Aomi could understand why she was bitter and angry. But just because she understood didn't mean she would allow Vitoria to take revenge on this man by hurting Eden or David. The sadness she felt for Vitoria soon turned to caution as she wondered what else this woman planned to do as she occupied Aomi's body. She hoped David had gotten a hold of Rio. She knew he and Dark would be able to do something but she also knew she couldn't just depend on the two of them to help her.

"I can't allow you to use my body any longer," Aomi warned her. "I'm sorry for what happened to you but you can't take the life of the ones I care for."

Vitoria looked down at her amused. "Oh, really?" She questioned lifting an eyebrow. "Do you think you can stop me? I'm consumed with hate and my only desire is to betray all men. I'll be doing you a favor. I will destroy all those that have hurt you."

"Don't do me any favors," Aomi told her. "I'm not so innocent. I'm just as bad as those that have hurt me." She had to get back into her body. She needed to let Rio and Dark know what Vitoria was going to do so she could be stopped.

"Doesn't matter," Vitoria spat. "I will use your body no matter what," she threatened as she jumped on Aomi pinning her to the floor. Aomi yelled out in surprise at the suddenness of Vitoria's attack. She had not anticipated her to react so quickly and had not prepared herself to repel Vitoria.

"I will destroy your soul so I can completely take your body and I will do as I please," she muttered as her hands wrapped around Aomi's neck and began to squeeze.

Aomi struggled as she tried to pry Vitoria's fingers from her neck gasping for air. She fought to breathe, despite the bone-crushing grip, determined not to give up and allow Vitoria to take her body. Aomi reached up desperately and grabbed a handful of Vitoria's hair pulling down as hard as she could. Vitoria cried out loosening her grip on Aomi, which was enough for her to roll away.

Aomi picked herself up catching her breath as she rubbed at her neck keeping an eye on Vitoria. She watched as Vitoria stared at her with madness in her eyes and before she could attack again, Aomi ran for her using all her strength as she barreled into Vitoria slamming her into the wall. Vitoria's head hit hard and she slid to the floor unconscious. As Aomi looked down upon her she felt a tugging at her insides that caused her to gasp in shock as the room faded away into darkness and she opened her eyes to find herself on the floor of David's office.

She caught a glimpse of David jump up from where he had been sitting against the wall watching over her until Rio came.

"Aomi," he asked cautiously as he searched her eyes not coming any closer to help her.

He sighed in relief when he saw her nod as she picked herself off the floor. He then quickly walked over to help her up.

"Rio is on his way," David said as he helped Aomi to her feet. "Aomi, what happened? That wasn't you was it?" He questioned nervously looking into her eyes.

"No, it wasn't," Aomi quickly explained. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. What about you?" He asked clearly worried for her.

"For now but I don't know how long I'll have control," Aomi told him looking past him realizing she needed to get away from David before Vitoria came back.

"What do you mean?"

"Promise me you'll stay away if that happens again, if I look or seem different," she said sternly.

"But Aomi," he started to protest.

"Just promise me. I don't want you to get hurt," she said shaking his shoulders.

"Yeah," he finally agreed reluctantly.

A second after David agreed Dark appeared in the doorway.

"What happened? Is everyone alright?" He asked as he looked around the office.

"Dark!" Aomi exclaimed blushing slightly remembering what Vitoria had said to him through her.

David stepped to the side in disbelief wondering what the Phantom Thief Dark was doing there. He looked back and forth between Dark and Aomi wanting to ask but could feel the tension between the two of them so didn't.

"Dark, I'm sorry…" Aomi started to say but before she could finish Dark rushed in and enveloped her in a huge bear hug. He held on to her so tight Aomi couldn't breath. But she didn't complain. She was just happy to have his arms around her again.

"Don't apologize," he whispered in her ear. "I should be the one to."

"No," she said pulling away. She looked into his eyes and gently placed her hand on his cheek. "You don't need to either."

He gave her a lopsided grin and bent down to gently kiss her. As he pulled away he looked at her more seriously.

"Aomi, who is she? Have you spoken to her yet?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes. Her name is Vitoria. She was killed by her lover and she's a little bitter," Aomi added a little sarcastically.

"I'm sure she is," Dark agreed.

"But, Dark," Aomi said seriously. "The bracelet you gave me. She was wearing it and it was split in half."

"It was?" Dark asked with a look of fear creeping onto his face.

Aomi nodded not liking the look on his face.

"Dark, that's not good," Rio told him. "If it's split, then the two bracelets probably need to be reunited."

_My thoughts exactly_, Dark agreed so only Rio could hear.

"We should let Eden know about this and see if he's dug up any more information," Rio said hesitantly.

_Yeah, I guess_, Dark sighed. He didn't want to see Aomi and Eden together again. He hated the way it made him feel weak with jealousy. He knew he wasn't completely in love with Aomi but she was different from any of the other girls he had ever been with. She was fun to be with and she could put him in his place and not take him seriously. He wanted her all to himself for the remaining time he had left. He didn't to share her, especially not with Eden Hikari. Just thinking about it stirred up his jealousy and old memories. Two things he didn't need to distract him from helping Aomi.

_Rio, I'm going to place a spell on Aomi. It should help keep Vitoria subdued for a while_.

"Okay, just be careful," Rio said quietly knowing it was for the best.

"Aomi," Dark said placing his hand over her eyes. "I'm going to put you to sleep for awhile."

"Okay," Aomi replied completely trusting him.

A bright light formed around Dark's fingertips and Aomi's eyes began to slowly close. As she lost complete consciousness her body went limp and Dark caught her lifting her in his arms. Turning to leave he was stopped by David grabbing hold of his arm.

"Is there something I can do to help?" He asked finally able to get over the shock of having the Phantom Thief Dark standing in his office.

"He might be able to," Rio told Dark before he could refuse David.

_I don't want to involve anyone else_. _Vitoria is dangerous_, Dark argued.

"He should be okay. Besides, I'm sure he has some connections that might help us out if we need to search for the other half of the bracelet."

"Sure," Dark said going along with Rio's advice reluctantly. "Meet us at 80 east Maple."

Not wanting to waste any more time Dark quickly left with Aomi.


	13. Chapter 13

Eden had torn through his family's library searching for anything he might have missed. He was getting frustrated and he could feel Krad lurking in the shadows of his soul. Eden knew he was waiting for an opportunity to take over when Eden would let his guard down. But Eden was determined not to give in to Krad. Krad would only destroy him and Dark, making it impossible to help Aomi.

He was sitting on the floor of his bedroom surrounded by books from the library. His room was the only place he could think. It was his one place to escape from the history the house held of the Hikari family. He had tried to leave home countless times. He was fully capable of living on his own but something always brought him back. It was in his blood, his Hikari blood, to always be close to the ties of his family. But when he was home the artwork that was kept within the house always whispered to him their secrets. It would drive him mad when he needed to concentrate so he finally created a barrier around his room to keep the voices out.

His nose was buried in a book when the window blew open and Dark flew through. Eden jumped up in surprise but it was soon forgotten when he saw Aomi unconscious in Dark's arms.

"Is she okay?" He asked as he rushed over to her as Dark set Aomi down on Eden's bed.

"Yeah," Dark said shortly turning away as Eden kneeled beside the bed and took Aomi's hand. "Did you find anything?" He asked as he nudged the books on the floor while glancing around the room.

"No, nothing," Eden answered getting up but still keeping his eyes on Aomi.

"Aomi said the bracelet was split, does that bring to mind anything," Dark said as he stared at a locked box sitting on a shelf.

"It doesn't but that would mean it's possible to find the other half if it hasn't been destroyed," Eden said as he turned to look at Dark.

"Yeah, some guy Aomi works with will be by and he can help look, what's in that box?" Dark asked.

"What's wrong with you?" Rio asked.

_There's something about that box_, Dark said still staring at it.

"I don't know. My mother left it in here. She didn't want it anymore, said she lost the key. Why?" Eden explained looking at Dark suspiciously.

As Dark got closer to the box images from the past started to flash before his eyes.

"Dark, what is all that?" Rio exclaimed feeling the emotions from the memories rather than seeing the actual images.

Dark took in a sharp breath of air as more images bombarded his mind and one image in particular made him seethe in anger.

* * *

"Dark, this isn't a good idea," Daisuke said.

"Don't be so uptight. Besides, you need more excitement in your life," Dark chided as he flew through the air.

"Like being possessed with the spirit of a phantom thief isn't enough excitement," his tamer complained.

"You complain like your dad," Dark commented.

"Yeah, well I am his son," Daisuke explained in annoyance.

"I still can't get over how he named you after him," Dark laughed.

"It was my mother's idea," Daisuke sighed. "I promise you this I'll never name any of my kids after me. It's so cheesy."

"I agree."

"Will you agree with me on this subject. Let's just go home now," Daisuke complained again.

"No, I want to see the Commander Jr.," Dark said mischievously.

"Dark, I'm not ready to see Krad's tamer. Dad told me stories about him and they didn't sound very fun," Daisuke said with a touch of fear in his voice.

"Don't worry I'll protect you from the big bad Krad," Dark soothed.

"Your not funny Dark!"

"Shhhhh... You're distracting me," Dark told his tamer as he flew lower toward a large mansion.

"From what?" Daisuke wondered.

"Look there," Dark pointed out.

Standing on a balcony was a young lady of about fourteen though she carried herself as if she were older. She was looking up watching Dark as he flew by and waved. She was extremely beautiful for one so young and she had a twinkle in her eye and a smile on her lips that made her look like she was up to no good. Dark was immediately attracted to her.

"Dark! No, don't go down there!" Daisuke warned.

"What's wrong? It's not like she's Krad's tamer," Dark pointed out.

"That's not the point. I think she might be his sister. Dad mentioned that Satoshi's son and daughter were twins," Daisuke explained.

"Then this will make things more interesting."


	14. Chapter 14

"Hello," Dark said as he dropped onto the balcony.

"Hello to you," the girl answered as she turned to face Dark casually resting her elbows on the rail that ran along the balcony.

"I saw you wave as I flew by," Dark told her as he sauntered over to her

"I wondered if you would notice," she said giving Dark a playful smile.

"How could I not notice a beautiful young lady? So you're Krad's tamer's sister," Dark teased as he stood next to her leaning one arm on the rail.

"Sounds like we're playing six degrees of separation. His name is Keni," she informed looking sideways at Dark.

"I'm not too concerned about his name. I'd rather know yours," Dark said flirtatiously.

"It's Kiora."

"Kiora. That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you, I'm rather fond of it myself," Kiora said as she turned to face Dark directly.

"So tell me Kiora, what do you do for fun around here?" Dark asked as he playfully pulled on her one of her fingers.

"Keep an eye out for you," Kiora answered innocently.

"Oh, and why is that," Dark said as he leaned in closer to Kiora and peered into her eyes.

"Just curious," Kiora told him without blinking.

"Well, let me cure your curiosity for you," Dark said mischievously as he gave Kiora a lopsided grin.

"Dark, how much longer to you intend on seeing Kiora?" Daisuke asked as Dark flew across the night sky.

"Not much. It's all for fun. She knows it is," Dark said trying to ease Daisuke's worries.

"You're too reckless," Daisuke pouted.

"And you're no fun," Dark pointed out.

* * *

Dark hadn't really intended on his nighttime escapades with Kiora to last as long as they did. He had lied to Daisuke about seeing her as being just for fun. There was something about her that kept bringing him back night after night. It even got to the point where he hadn't asked Daisuke to send out any warning letters to the media about his next big heist. Daisuke's father was starting to wonder what was going on. They were out late a lot yet they always returned empty handed. Daisuke tried to cover for Dark by saying they were staking out a couple of places but he knew that excuse wouldn't work for very long.

Dark landed on the balcony next to Kiora and took her in his arms kissing the top of her head.

"Miss me?" He asked as Kiora pulled away to look at him.

"A little," she teased. "I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"Here," she said as she handed Dark a gold bracelet.

"I think my brother suspects you've been coming here so I don't think we should see each other anymore," Kiora explained sadly. "This is to remember me by."

Dark accepted the bracelet and kissed it.

"I'll always remember you," Dark said gently as he brushed Kiora's wind swept hair from her eyes. He knew it the two of them wouldn't be able to continue seeing each other. He just hadn't expected it to end so soon. He was disappointed but he wouldn't let her see how much.

"Good," she exclaimed as she rushed into his arms. They remained that way in each other's arms for a few minutes. Dark basking in these last moments they had together trying to ingrain into his memory everything about her. As Kiora gently pulled away she plucked a feather from Dark's wings.

"My memento of you," she said smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Anything for you," Dark said as he watched her walk away for what he thought would be forever.

* * *

As the memories faded away Dark could only stare at the box. He couldn't quite get a hold of his emotions. He couldn't believe he had been tricked like that. He remembered everything now of those moments he shared with Kiora. How desperately in love he had been in with her. Before those memories had been reawakened by the box that stood before him Kiora had been nothing to him but his enemy. She had been Krad's tamer and the two together had made life a living hell for Dark and Daisuke in those days. He was surprised that he and Daisuke had managed to survive the numerous encounters they had with Kiora and Krad.

Dark, deep in thought, didn't even notice that Eden had been trying to get his attention. When it did register that Eden was trying to get his attention Dark snapped. Hearing Eden's voice, Kiora's son, caused Dark's anger to flare that he reached for the box and threw it to the floor causing the lid to pop open and a single black feather to fall out.

Eden stared at the feather on the floor in disbelief. He knew immediately that it belonged to Dark. His mother had told him it was empty and he wondered how she didn't know that one of Dark's feathers was in there. _But maybe she did know_, Eden thought to himself.

Dark stooped down and picked up the feather. All those memories of Kiora had been stolen from him and attached to the single feather he now held in his hand. He remembered thinking at the time about how sincere Kiora had been. But it turned out she had been using him the whole time.

"Where's your mother?" Dark demanded as he looked at Eden threateningly.

"I don't know," Eden said nervously. He didn't like the look in Dark's eyes. "My parents went on a trip and didn't say where they were going."

"How convenient," Dark said sarcastically. "So were you in on Kiora's plan too?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eden answered truthfully backing away as Dark stepped closer to him.

Dark, taking his anger out on Eden, grabbed him by his collar and threw him against the wall.

"Is that why you've been hovering around Aomi? To see what happened to that bracelet!" Dark yelled.

"No!" Eden choked but it wasn't directed at Dark.

"It's okay Eden. I'll take care of this," Krad said as he began to take over Eden's body.

Eden yelled out again and hunched over clutching at his ribs. Dark picked him up and held him against the wall.

"Then why have you been with Aomi?" Dark yelled his anger not allowing him to pick up on Eden's predicament.

"Dark!" Rio yelled trying to get his attention. "Can't you feel it? Get away from..."

But Rio's warning came too late. A low, mocking laugh came from Eden and he reached up and grabbed Dark's wrist. Dark realized too late what was happening and he had no chance to get away.

"Get your hands off him," Eden said in a sinister voice as he magically transformed into Krad.


	15. Chapter 15

"You can get up now Miss Vitoria," Krad said as he held onto Dark, his grip getting tighter. Dark winced slightly as he felt Krad's fingernails dig into his skin. Looking over at the still form of Aomi he gasped in shock as she began to stir. Sitting up Aomi looked at him and smirked. He could see immediately that it was not Aomi who now looked at him but Vitoria.

"Did you think your pitiful spell would hold me for long?" She asked sarcastically.

"I'll make a deal with you Dark," Krad said bringing Dark's attention to him. "You for Aomi."

"Dark," Rio broke in quickly. "I want to make the deal but I don't trust him to follow through."

_I don't either_, Dark agreed.

"Do you think I'd really trust you?" Dark asked Krad.

"No, but I don't see any other choice for you," Krad answered with a smug look on his face.

_Rio, just hold on and trust me_, Dark warned but before Rio could question Dark he acted.

* * *

David arrived at the address Dark had given him. As he was paying the cab driver he saw through the reflection of the window a brilliant flash of light behind the house followed closely by the sound of shattering glass. Turning around quickly he saw two figures with wings shoot through the air. Refusing the change David took off and ran around to the back of the house.

Arriving slightly out of breath David looked up into the sky at the two figures. He immediately recognized Dark but he didn't know who the other person was. Knowing there was nothing he could do he just watched and wondered where Aomi was and if she was all right. Then he heard someone shout his name. Looking up at a balcony he saw Aomi looking down at him waving like she had just read his mind and was reassuring him that she was fine. He started to wave back and shout something but stopped himself. Remembering Aomi's warning and how she had been possessed by something that had tried to kill him made him think twice about trusting her.

"Aomi, how are feeling?" He asked cautiously.

"It's me. It's okay," Aomi assured him.

Not believing her David started to back away.

"Prove it," he shouted up to her. He searched his mind for something that only Aomi could know but he couldn't think of anything. _If some spirit inhabits Aomi's body_, he thought, _then she could possibly see into her memories_.

"I can't," she replied as she jumped off the balcony.

David turned to run but was knocked onto the ground with tremendous force that he skidded on the grass. Picking himself off the ground he felt an arm slide around his neck as he was roughly pulled towards Aomi. Putting a knife to his throat she let a low, sinister laugh escape her lips.

"You actually listened to her. I'm impressed," she hissed in his ear. David struggled but her grip was like iron and the more he struggled the more she squeezed. Dragging him around she pushed him forward and looked up into the sky at the flying silhouettes of Dark and Krad.

"Dark!" She yelled out. "Give up! If you don't I'll kill him!"

Dark, having forgotten he had told David to come along, stared down in horror. Looking back and forth between Aomi and Krad his thoughts raced as to what he should do next.

_Any ideas?_ He asked Rio.

"No," Rio said sounding exhausted. Dark's use of his magic was starting to take a toll on Rio. But with Krad not giving him any chances to dodge his attacks he had no choice but to attack in return. Rio didn't want to say what was really on his mind. They had no business dragging David into this mess. He was beginning to think they were better off being captured by Krad for their blunder. But his thoughts switched to his sister wondering what would happen to her if they were captured without exorcising the spirit of Vitoria from her.

"I don't know what we should do," Rio said almost sounding like he was on the brink of tears.

"Don't give up on me now!" Dark shouted out loud. _We'll play along but keep you eyes open._

"Okay," Rio agreed.

Dark descended from the sky landing softly a few feet in front of Aomi who held a now semi-conscious David in front of her.

"That's more like it," Vitoria said keeping a close eye on Dark.

"Just let him go and I won't try to get away," Dark said inching closer to Aomi.

"Stop right there!" Vitoria warned. "Don't come any closer." Looking up into the skies for Krad she yelled out, "Hurry up and do your job!"

It was in that split second that Aomi took her eyes off Dark that he attacked. Leaping forward he landed behind Aomi and grabbed her wrist that held the knife and spun her around causing her to loose her grip on David. David fell to the ground and scrambled away gasping for air. Aomi, regaining her footing reached for Dark's arm and grabbing on tight swung him around as she unleashed a force of energy that sent him flying. Dark, unfurling his wings to keep himself from falling, barely managed to dodge a second attack from Aomi.

"Aomi!" Dark shouted. "Aomi, can you hear me?"

"Aomi is gone. Her spirit no longer resides in this body," Vitoria informed Dark with an evil delight.

David after his head had cleared watched in fascination the scene before him. He knew Vitoria had to be lying about Aomi. There was no way Aomi would allow herself to be cast off like that. Looking around he tried to think of what he could do to help. Dark couldn't handle both Aomi and the other creature that was circling overhead. Finding a loose brick from a small wall that surrounded a flowerbed he hefted it and hoped Aomi would forgive him for what he was about to do. Trying to remain inconspicuous he advanced upon Aomi from behind to get a better shot. But before he had a chance to throw the brick to distract Aomi he was knocked to the side by a fluster of white feathers.

"Stay down," Krad told David as he placed a foot on David's chest and applied pressure. David ceased his useless struggles. "Dark, settle down before your friend here gets hurt."

Dark eyeing Krad and Aomi stood frozen with indecision.

"I don't get why Vitoria is working with Krad," Rio said. "It seemed like she had a dislike for men."

_I'm sure it's something Kiora must have done. Perhaps placed a spell upon the bracelet_, Dark answered. Looking at the bracelet on Aomi's wrist Dark knew if he could remove it then he would only have to deal with Krad. _But how can we remove it?_ He wondered. _Did it really need the other half or maybe the spell bound to the bracelet could be broken_.

Suddenly inspiration hit Dark and a relieved smile crossed his face.


	16. Chapter 16

Slowly, little by little, Aomi tried to bring herself out of her unconscious state. She couldn't feel her body but she knew somehow she was still whole but to remain that way she would have to act quickly. She tried to open her eyes but they felt too heavy. Putting all her concentration on just opening her eyes she managed to open them a bit. But she couldn't see anything. Concentrating more she felt them flutter and tears began to form from the strain of forcing her eyes open. Using all the energy she could muster she finally pushed the heavy weight from over her eyes and stared out into nothing. She wasn't even sure if she was really seeing what was before her because it literally was nothing, a blank emptiness. Fear gripped Aomi when she realized that she could see nothing, which also meant she could not see or feel her body. It made her wonder if her eyes were even open at all.

_No! I'm still aware of myself. I can regain my body. I won't let her get rid of me so easily_, she thought.

* * *

A huge explosion behind Krad caused him to fall to the ground covering his head. David barely had time to do the same once Krad released him. Immediately after the first a second followed spraying more dirt and debris everywhere.

"You missed me," Krad said looking up at Dark as the dust settled.

"I wasn't aiming for you," Dark said unleashing another force of energy at the house.

Realization hit Krad and he shot Dark a murderous look. "What are you trying to do?" He yelled.

"Destroy the house," Dark said simply.

"You can't," Krad yelled again thinking about all the precious artwork that resided in the house. "Do you know what you'll be destroying?"

"I do and I don't care. I don't know what Kiora used to bind the spell to that bracelet but I'm sure it's in that house."

Krad full of anger now shot up into the air and made a sharp nosedive heading for Dark. Dark leapt into the air to take him head on.

* * *

Aomi stood frozen in place. Vitoria had sensed Aomi regain consciousness andwas too focused on trying to keep Aomi from emerging. Too focused in fact that she didn't notice the two winged creatures fighting or the person that now snuck up behind her.

* * *

When David removed his arms from over his head he watched as Krad shot into the air and aim for Dark. Looking around he saw Aomi standing with a blank expression on her face. Seeing an opportunity David got up and headed for Aomi. Walking slowly at first he quickly picked up his pace. Aomi hadn't moved so coming up behind her he wrapped his arms around her and braced himself. Nothing happened. Not putting his guard down he started calling out to Aomi.

"Aomi! Aomi come back! Can you hear me?" Tightening his hold he shook her slightly scared that Vitoria would emerge to retaliate.

And she did. Struggling to get out of his grip Aomi tried to flip David over but he held tight shouting for Aomi.

"Give up," Vitoria yelled frustrated. "She's gone!"

Ignoring Vitoria David continued calling for Aomi.

Aomi strained as she listened intently. She thought she heard someone yell her name yet it sounded like a distant echo. Then she heard it again. It still sounded far away but it was distinct. Someone was calling to her. Focusing all her energy she focused on the voice calling to her.

"I'm coming!" She called out. "Keep calling so I can follow the sound of your voice!" Aomi didn't think she could be heard but it seemed to help. The nothingness that surrounded her began to dissipate and she could almost make out shadowy images in front of her.

"No!" Vitoria growled in anger as she twisted trying to throw David off balance. David, barely keeping his hold, kept yelling for Aomi. But before he could regain his hold on Aomi she ducked and slid out from his arms. David fell forward and Aomi was soon on top of him with her hands wrapped around his neck.

"Aomi!" David gasped as he struggled to throw her off.

An evil smile spread across Aomi's face as a force of energy built up around her hands.

"You've been too much of a nuisance," she said as she continued to build up the energy source scorching David's neck.

As the shadowy images began to take shape Aomi gasped when she saw her hands wrapped around David's neck. She tried as hard as she could to stop but her body wasn't yet at her command.

"Vitoria!" She yelled. "Let him go! I won't let you do this!"

"Try to stop me," Vitoria answered through gritted teeth.

David sensing that Vitoria wasn't talking to him realized that Aomi must be close. He tried to call out to her again but all he could manage was a hoarse whisper.

"Just hold on David!" Aomi yelled as she watched him try to call out to her as he struggled to pull away her hands.

"I wouldn't bother anymore," Vitoria told Aomi as she prepared to unleash her power on David.

"No!" Aomi yelled trying desperately one last time to regain control of her body. Using every ounce of her strength she watched as her hands wavered slightly then loosen their grip. She could see the relief on David's face, as more air was able to get into his lungs. Then with one last try she pulled her hands away in time before Vitoria had released her power onto David. Her hands shot up straight into the air and Aomi's voice caught in her throat as she watched the source of power aiming straight for Dark and Krad.

* * *

Every time Dark tried to aim for the house Krad blocked him. Forgetting about the house Dark began to aim for Krad instead. But after several failed attempts, feeling his magic was useless with the two of them dodging each other's attempts; Dark went after Krad with his fists. As Dark struggled with Krad he had a feeling he was in danger. His instincts were telling him to move out of the way quickly and he never ignored his instincts. Releasing Krad suddenly he lifted himself high into the air. Krad looked up at him ready to follow but a bright light full of energy distracted him. Seeing it coming his way he smiled and transformed. 


	17. Chapter 17

Aomi didn't even notice that she had exorcised Vitoria herself by regaining control. She also didn't notice the bracelet fly off her wrist and disintegrate into the force of energy that Vitoria had released. All she saw was Eden struck by the powerful beam of light and his body thrown back. She could only watch as his body arced through the sky then came crashing down into a grove of trees.

"Eden!" She heard shouted out desperately but didn't realize that she had been the one to yell for him until she was up and running toward the trees to find him. Aomi ran as fast as she could despite feeling incredibly weak from not being in possession of her body. But she pushed herself to keep running stumbling along the way.

No thoughts raced through her mind except for a desperate, driving need to get into the forest to find Eden. As she entered the small wooded area, she looked around searching for him.

"Eden!" She called out as she plunged deeper amongst the trees.

"Aomi!"

She stopped trying to locate the direction the voice came from. Her heart stopped as she also realized it was not Eden who called out to her.

"He's over here," the voice added softly.

Aomi headed in the direction of Dark's voice. As she came upon a clearing she saw Eden lying on the ground with Dark kneeling next to him. Rushing over Aomi threw herself next to Eden taking his hand into her own.

"Eden, answer me," she commanded through hot tears that streamed down her face as she looked down onto his battered body. "Eden, I'm so sorry," she continued placing her hand along the side of his face. "Please, please open your eyes."

But there was no response.

"Eden!" Aomi sobbed laying her head on his chest. Then she felt a light squeeze on her hand from Eden. Looking up quickly she saw that his eyes were just slightly open. Overjoyed she leaned down and gently kissed him on the lips. Pulling away slowly she heard him whisper, "I love you."

Aomi smiled at him through her tears but did not have a chance to respond when his hand went limp in hers and she felt his last breath of air escape his lips against her cheek.

"No!" Aomi cried as she placed her other hand against the side of his face wanting to shake him awake but resisting the urge. "Eden!"

She fell back onto his chest crying uncontrollably. She felt Dark put his hand on her shoulder but she ignored him. She couldn't do anything but cry against Eden's lifeless form.

It wasn't long before Aomi realized something was different. She could feel an unusual vibration coming from beneath her. Pushing herself up she looked down upon Eden's still body. A strange glow emanated from within Eden. Aomi watched in shocked fascination as it grew brighter until it surrounded his entire body than slowly it began to fade. There was no change to Eden but turning to look at Dark to question him about the glow she unexpectantly found herself facing Rio.

"Rio," Aomi exclaimed putting her arms around him glad he was alright. Burrowing her head into his shoulder she sensed a change in him. Pulling away she looked him in the eye and asked, "What's wrong?"

"He's gone," he answered quietly not looking at her.

* * *

**4 years later...**

It was a beautiful cloudless day. Aomi sat on a blanket spread out on the lush green grass watching in silence as a small boy dug holes in a sand box excitedly chattering away to David. She smiled as she watched the pair but a deep sadness settled upon her heart. It was an all too familiar sadness and tears began to slowly spill.

"Aomi," Rio exclaimed worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Aomi said wiping the tears away. She had forgotten her brother and sister-in-law were sitting next to her. "I'll be back," she told them as she got up quickly and started to walk away.

Rio bent down to whisper something into his very pregnant wife's ear. She nodded in response and getting up himself he followed his sister.

"Aomi," Rio said as he caught up with her. "You can't be doing this all the time."

"I know," Aomi sighed as she wiped away more tears. Turning to face Rio she added, "It just hits me all of a sudden. I'm scared of what his future holds." She feared for her son possibly inheriting the spirit of Krad. She didn't want the same tortured life Eden had expressed in his journals for their son.

"Look, we don't know if Krad or Dark will ever return. They may not considering the way their spirits left us," Rio explained putting his arm around his sister. Aomi leaned her head on his shoulder as they continued walking.

"I wish I could think as positively as you. But you didn't see the way Krad smiled before he transformed. It was as if he knew something that we didn't." Aomi closed her eyes to clear the image from her mind. She still had nightmares about that night. Pulling her hands away in time to save David but in return for his life it had taken away her son's father. David, at those times, would take her in his arms and try to comfort her. Sometimes her cries would wake her son and she could hear the sound of her little boy's voice through the closed bedroom door asking if she was alright. What was meant as concern by the little boy turned into worry, then tears of his own when his mother continued crying. It would leave David exhausted in the morning after staying up late for several hours trying to calm mother and son.

"Your letting your fears control you," Rio urged knowing about the nightmares that continued to haunt her.

"You're right," Aomi agreed nodding but it still didn't ease the tension she had been feeling in her chest.

"You have a beautiful son and you're all he's got. You are his only link now to his father."

"But I barely knew Eden," Aomi whispered. It was a fact that she wished wasn't true. They had spent so little time together. It also didn't help matters that Eden's mother had declared after the birth of his son that she wanted nothing to do with the child.

"You need to be strong for him. One day he'll ask about his father and..."

"And tell him that it was my fault he was killed," Aomi interrupted harshly.

"It wasn't your fault Aomi," Rio replied sternly. "It was an accident. You need to stop blaming yourself for something that was beyond your control."

Aomi sighed knowing her brother was right. But the memories of that night four years ago seemed to want to continue haunting her. It made it hard to shake the guilt she felt.

"We should head back," Rio suggested when he sensed Aomi was tired of talking. Pulling her around they headed back to their family.

As they reached the blanket, Rio sat back down next to his wife. Aomi started to follow but an excited little boy came running as he called out to her.

"Mommy! Come help build tunnels with me and Daddy!" He said as he grabbed her hand and started tugging her to follow him back to the sandbox. Aomi smiled down at her son as she allowed him to lead the way.

"Look Daddy!" The boy declared proudly. "I brought Mommy to help."

"Good job Eden," David said smiling. "We needed an extra pair of hands."

Eden giggled and handed Aomi a shovel as she settled down in the sand between her son and husband. As she sat laughing and digging holes in the sand with her family she promised herself not to let her worries get the best of her. All that mattered was Eden's happiness and that meant having a mother and father who loved him and who would always be there for him. No matter what the future brought.

**The End**

**Just want to send out a big "Thank you!" to all my reviewers and readers. A special "Thank You!" to those who took time to let me know what they thought about my story. The reviews were extremely helpful. I really enjoyed writing this story and from the reviews many of you really enjoyed reading it and that was my main goal.**


End file.
